


I Know

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: His original name was Neliah, M/M, Newt is trans, Theseus is getting married, They get closer than brothers, but it's not to Newt, thesnewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This is a request I got on my wattpad @Gayangelprince





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad user said: I have a request for a one-shot. I doubt you will do it which is fine btw. Maybe do a one-shot where Newt left Theseus and his mom or dad at a young age as a girl and came back how many years later as a guy and they both get really close to each other as in more than brother should (of course). It sounds like it would be interesting.

“A boy? You are a girl, Neliah! You were born a girl and you will never change!” Mrs. Scamander yells. She is pacing back and forth in the living room. Mr. Scamander is sitting in his rocking chair like always, Theseus is leaning on the door frame which leads to the kitchen, and Neliah is standing in the middle of the room. Theseus hasn’t said anything since Neliah came out as trans. How could his little sister say something like this? She is acting ridiculous. 

“Mom you don’t understand! I don’t feel right as a girl. I don’t like pretending and I’m sick of this feeling that I will never be happy.” Neliah’s blue coat is flapping as she gets angrier with her mother. Mrs. Scamander stops pacing and stares at her daughter in astonishment. 

“You don’t feel like a girl? Neliah what is in your skirt? What is on your chest? What makes it so you can give birth to the next generation? You are a girl and it’s time you stop acting like an idiot and start acting like a woman.” Mrs. Scamander steps froward into Neliah’s space.

Neliah stands there quietly. Her eyes never leaving her mother’s. “I came to you, my family, to find comfort and support. I will not live with people who don’t accept me for who I am.”

“Then leave.” Mr. Scamander whispered. He hasn’t said anything until now. “You’re leaving tomorrow morning.” He slowly rises from the couch and walks up the stairs to his bedroom.

Mrs. Scamander takes one more look at Neliah and marches up the stairs after her husband.

Neliah drops to the floor sobbing. 

“How could they… how could dad… mom…”

Someone clears their throat and that's when Neliah remembers her brother is still in the room. She quickly looks up at the door frame and at her brother, Theseus.

“You don’t hate me now, do you?” 

Theseus walks over to her and crouches down. “I could never hate you. I’m just so confused. Why are you doing this?”

“I hate myself Theseus. I hate this body.”

“I love you. I love you as you. I’m your brother and you talking this way hurts me. Come upstairs with me. We can tell mom and dad together that you were lying. You won’t have to leave then.”

Neliah doesn’t say anything. She leans in and takes Theseus’ lips with hers. Theseus jumps back, startled. She stares at him and stands up. “I can’t stay.”

Theseus takes a few steps back and runs up the stairs.

All the family new was by morning there was no sight of Neliah. 

Over the years there were no letters, no owls, no visits, nothing.

It’s been seven years since she ran away. Theseus is due to get married next month to his beautiful fiance, Leta. He’s already sent out all the guest invites two months ago and now receives several owls a day from friends and family saying that they will be attending.

Theseus sits in his office writing the paperwork for the day at the ministry. A large brown owl flys into his office and drops a letter in his lap. He looks at the owl and notices how he’s never seen this owl before. None of his friends or family own this kind. He unties the ribbon and reads the parchment. He skims through the writing to find out the guest is attending the wedding and will be staying at a hotel the week prior. Signed Newton Scamander. Newt? He quickly writes back inviting the stranger to come visit right when they arrive at their hotel.

Three weeks pass and Theseus gets more anxious with every passing day. He will soon be a married man. 

The ring of the doorbell pulls him out of his thoughts. He walks to the door and opens it to reveal a slim man with red curly hair. His freckles pop with the slight pinkish color on his cheeks. His eyes are beautiful and welcoming as they stare up at Theseus. His briefcase is torn up and his yellow vest is somewhat dirty. The coat… the blue coat… fits his shoulders nicely. Theseus’ eyes dart to the man’s face and he sees it. His sister is home.

“Neliah… is that you?” Theseus’ hand reaches out and cups the man’s face.

“Newt... actually. It’s good to see you again Thes.” He shyly smiles at the older brother.

Theseus nearly tackles him as he pulls him into a hug and kisses his head. “Where have you been? No letters or visits? I’ve missed you so much.” He pulls him into the hug tighter, not daring to let go just in case Newt leaves him again.

“I’ve been in America learning about the creatures they have. See I’ve been writing a book all about the fantastic beast across the wizarding world. I’ve even been saving them and helping them recover from injuries caused by poachers.”

Theseus doesn’t let go or say anything. He just holds on tighter. Newt’s face changes from a smile to something almost heartbreaking. “I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. I was scared. Scared of what you, mom, and dad would think about me after I transitioned. If you couldn't tell I don't look the same and now I have a deep voice. It will never be as deep as yours though. I’m sorry I didn’t come home sooner.” Newt can feel his tears fall onto Theseus’ shoulder.

“Would you like some tea, Newt?” Theseus pulls away from Newt and walks to the kitchen doorway. “You can put your coat in the closet and your case by the stairs.”

Newt smiles and lets go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you, Theseus. Tea would be lovely.”

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Theseus leaves and walks to the kitchen.

During the week before the wedding, Theseus and Newt catch up on their lost time. Theseus makes Newt stay with them instead of the hotel, Newt accepting automatically, and Leta finally meeting Theseus’ brother.

Theseus leans on the counter in the dimness of the stove light. He can’t sleep because of all the thoughts running through his head. It was the night before the wedding and he is nervously drinking some orange juice as Newt slowly creeps into the room. 

“What are you up?” Newt grabs a cup from the cupboard and pours some orange juice.

“Last minute wedding thoughts.”

“Oh, I see. Scared?” Newt glances at his brother and leans next to him.

“Not scared just, worried. What if I’m not good enough for her?” Theseus’ eyes meet Newt’s.

“You’re perfect Theseus. You are going to be the best husband and in the future the best father.”

“Thanks, Newt.” They smile at each other before Newt’s eyes look down at the floor.

“Why are you awake?”

“I’m worried too, I guess. About mom and dad. Are they going to welcome me when they see me? Does mom miss me? Did dad mean what he said? What about our other family? Does anyone hate me? I shouldn’t have co-” Newt’s sentence gets cut off by Theseus’ lips crashing onto his. Newt stands there in shock. Right before Theseus can pull away Newt places is hand on the back of Theseus’ head and pulls him closer into the kiss. 

Their mouths move in sync as Theseus slips his tongue in Newt’s mouth. Newt runs his fingers through Theseus’ hair and pulls slightly, causing a slight growl to escape Theseus’ mouth. Theseus nips at Newt’s lips before pulling away. 

“We shouldn’t have done that, Theseus.”

“I know.”

“You’re going to get married tomorrow.”

“I know, Newt.”

“Why don’t you care?”

“Newt, I’ve never cared so much. I have so many feelings running through my body at the same time and I think I’m quietly having a sexuality crisis.” Theseus grins at Newt and rests their foreheads against each other. “I know two things, I love you more than I should because, one- we are siblings, and two- I love you more than Leta, and I wish I would’ve realized this before my wedding.”


End file.
